Payphone
by serena'darien1613
Summary: What happens when Sasuke reappears in Sakura's after a four year absence? One-shot song fic, SasuXSaku. R&R Please!


I own nothing. All ownership goes to Maroon 5 and the creator of Naruto.

_Italics= Lyrics_

Normal= The story

Payphone

Sasuke dialed her number into the payphone. He listened, expecting to hear the sweet sound of her voice. Instead all he got was the answering machine. He was at the train station, trying to call her. He was vaguely aware of the song in the background. 'How appropriate.' he thought, when he recognized the song. It was that new one by Maroon 5.

He slammed the phone down, and reached into his pocket for more change. He slid the coins into the slot and dialed. Answering machine again.

"Dammit, Sakura! Answer your phone!" he muttered, getting frustrated. He reached for more change but he had none left. He'd emptied his pockets out.

"Damn!" Sasuke didn't know what to do. It'd been 4 years since he'd seen Sakura, and he still missed her. He was going to slowly try to win her back, but he couldn't even call her right!

"Sakura. Everything's wrong. The time flew by, our plans for the future were ruined. I'm so sorry."

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home._

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the time's gone?_

_Baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

Sakura sighed looking around her now clean apartment. It was tiny, but it was all she and Sasuke had needed. Her breath caught in her throat. She'd left her radio on and Payphone had just come on.

"Sasuke. Where are you? I miss you so much. Its probably hard for you to remember who we used to be, but I remember clearly. It's so hard without you here! I know it's been four years, but it's not to late to try, is it?" she said out loud, tears forming in her eye's.

_Yeah I, I know it's hard to remember._

_The people we used to be._

_It's even harder to picture._

_That your not here next to me._

_You say it's to late to make it._

_But is it too late to try?_

Sasuke looked at the darkening sky. He could almost hear her asking him to come home. Home! He should have know she would still be there. But how could he get there? He had no money to take public transportation. He'd just have to walk and hope she was home. Sasuke began the long walk, taking a detour because of a burned bridge. He continued to walk even when he could barely see three feet in front of him. As he walked he thought of all the nights he'd wasted, just thinking about her, instead of going to her. All this time he'd felt that she was the reason the spark between them had been blown out. But it was his fault. All his fault. They'd had their own little paradise, living together, enjoying life. But the sun set' even in paradise. Damn! Now that song was stuck in his head. He muttered the words hoping they would take his mind off how long he would be out here.

_And in our time that you wasted,_

_All of our bridges burned down._

_I wasted my nights._

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed._

_Still stuck in that time. _

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun set's in paradise._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home._

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the time's gone?_

_Baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this._

_All those fairytale's are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick._

Sakura looked at the time. It was starting to get late. Wiping her eye's, she locked the front door and checked the window's. Now that he'd been brought up, her mind wouldn't leave her alone. All her thoughts swirled back to Sasuke. She'd been an idiot to let him go. 'Never forget yesterday, or turn your back on tomorrow, Sakura.' That's what he'd

always said. But she had forgotten yesterday. And she'd dreaded those tomorrow's of going on without him. He'd given her his love, every bit of it, but she had given it all away. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"No wonder he left. I'm a horrible person. I can't expect him to be OK after that. And he thinks I don't care. But I do care! Sasuke! Come back, please!" she sobbed, putting her head in her hands. While she cried the radio continued on, not helping her misery at all.

_Oh, You turn you back on tomorrow,_

_Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care._

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down._

_I wasted my nights._

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed._

_Still stuck in that time._

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun set's in paradise._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home._

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the time's gone?_

_Baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this._

_All those fairytale's are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone._

Sasuke counted the change a random pedestrian had given him. He'd planned to use it for transportation to Sakura, but then he saw the payphone and knew he had to try again. He pushed the coins in, and punched in the number.

Sakura heard her phone ring and went to go get it. It was the third time, and she was starting to get irritated. The song was grating on her nerves as well, but she didn't change it for some reason.

"Hello?" nothing but somebody breathing. Her temper rose.

"Look if your playing some stupid prank, you'd better just hang up now or-"

Sasuke couldn't believe it! She'd answered! She started yelling about this being a prank, but before she could hang up he interrupted.

"No, wait! Please, Sakura, don't hang up!" Sakura froze, unable to speak,

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worried that she'd hung up already.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, Sakura! I promise it's me! Listen I know I've been gone for four years, but I need to tell you something very important." he paused a moment.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she breathed. He could hear the same song in the background. That song is everywhere!

_Oh. Now baby don't hang up._

_So I can tell you what you need to know._

_Baby, I'm begging you just please don't go._

_So I can tell you what you need to know._

Sasuke took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice,

"I love you. I always have and these past four years have been brutal with out you here. I know I was stupid for just leaving you, but can we try again? Please, Sakura! I need you. Without you I'm incomplete." Sakura heard his words and somewhere a light switched on inside of her. Crying again she whispered, "Yes. Yes, Sasuke, yes! I love you too. I'm sorry for these years. I'm so sorry." She could here him smile through the phone.

"I'll be home soon Sakura. I'll see you very soon." He said, before the line disconnected. She smiled through her tears. He was coming home. The song continued, but now it brought happiness, instead of pain. She sang along with the ending of the song, _their _song.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home._

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the time's gone?_

_Baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this._

_All those fairytale's are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone._

Forty-five minute's later, Sakura heard someone knock on the front door. Running she opened it and there he was. She threw herself in his arms crying. He pulled her to him, stroking her head as she sobbed.

"Oh, Sasuke! Please don't ever leave me again!" Smiling through his own tears, Sasuke whispered,

"I won't."

AN: And my first Naruto story! Tell me what you thought in a review! Thanks you guys!


End file.
